


and i'm sorry i had to go

by princessmelia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2x01, Angst, Brain Damage, Episode Tag, Explanation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/pseuds/princessmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 2x01 "Shadows" A possible explanation for why Simmons would leave Fitz in his time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm sorry i had to go

She finds the answer on a back line, something definitely not S.H.I.E.L.D. and clearly not sanctioned or safe. Simmons glances nervously around the lab room before downloading the contact information onto the flash drive she has plugged in.

_Sir, I've been thinking…_

The packing starts in secret- she doesn't want anyone to know what she's planning.

_Fitz's recovery has been remarkable so far..._

The hardest thing is that he won't stop following her like a lost puppy. It's still Fitz, but he doesn't act like it. He asks her to help him, constantly, then yells at her when she offers her advice. She thinks she can use those facts to her advantage later.

_But if we want to see him truly advance, there's something we should consider…_

Skye refuses to look at her, let alone give her a hug like she used to. May seems like she might know what's really going on, but Simmons pushes the fear aside.

_By leaving, Fitz would be forced to depend on himself more. He'd adapt quicker and the rest of his brain would fill in the gaps faster…_

Coulson couldn't be there, as usual. She'd had to wait weeks to even get the appointment to talk to him about her leaving. His face is the last one she walks by, and he looks so hurt and confused that she can't leave silently like she had planned.

_Yes, sir. I'm confident in this decision…_

Her left hand finds his right shoulder, and Simmons grasps it tighter as Fitz's hand moves to cover hers. "You're getting better, Fitz," she promises. "You're almost there."

_How long would I be gone? Indefinite…_

She leaves the base with no identity, no friends, and no Fitz. All she has is her determination, a little money, and a flash drive in her bag. A flash drive that will hopefully be the key to bringing back Fitz completely.

_Thank you, sir. I'll start preparation right away..._


End file.
